Along with developments in wired/wireless communication networks, electronic devices which output visually recognizable data by displaying screen images may be connected to one another via wired/wireless communication networks.
Electronic devices may transmit and receive various data via wired/wireless communication networks, and an electronic device may remotely control another electronic device. Alternatively, an electronic device may be controlled via another electronic device. A mirroring technique is used for the remote-control or the shared control from among electronic devices.
The mirroring technique is a technique that enables electronic devices including display units to share and operate screen data. For example, the mirroring technique enables Personal Computers (PCs) to share and use screen data.
Furthermore, the mirroring technique is being widely developed to be applied to all electronic devices capable of outputting screens via display units, such as portable computers including laptop computers, net-book computers, and tablet PCs, portable terminals including smart phones and Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), and smart TVs.
For example, currently available techniques for providing mirroring services that enables a plurality of electronic devices to share screens and to remote control one another by employing a mirroring technique include Display as a Service (DaaS), Miracast, Airplay, and/or the like.
Hereinafter, all electronic devices which may use a mirroring service by share and display screens will be referred to as ‘display devices.’
In a mirroring service, content including video data or audio data is transmitted from at least one content-providing device to at least one content-receiving device. The content-providing device may be referred to as a source device or a master device, whereas the content-receiving device may be referred to as a sink device or a client device. Hereinafter, a content-providing device will be referred to as a source device, and a content-receiving device will be referred to as a sink device.
If a display device uses a mirroring service, the display device is generally required to transmit and receive data (e.g., with a counterpart device). If any of the display devices is operated, the operation should be reflected to the other display devices and an action corresponding to the operation should be performed. Therefore, time is elapsed for transmitting and receiving data or commands or requests based on user inputs, and a user may be bored and feel inconvenience if the time elapsed for transmission/reception increases.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method and an apparatus for quickly mirroring content shared by users and quickly performing designated actions in response to user operations
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.